


Romeo and Juliet

by Mythicalseries



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Texting, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries
Summary: Link can't sleep. He and Rhett should probably have this conversation in person, but certain things can't wait until the morning.





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropeastic Tuesday #14: Epistolary.  
> This is Link's phone screen, so Link's messages are on the right and Rhett's on the left.

**RHETT**

**Today** 2:11 AM

You up?

How did you know?

Because I'm up too

You know it's bad when even you can't sleep

I'm sorry

For what?

For running away

I should have stayed

Should have talked to you

I already knew you wouldn't

Doesn't make it right

No, it doesn't

I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise

How?

I'll think of something next time

There’s gonna be a next time?

Do you want there to be?

It's not about what we want, Link

You know that

Do you regret it?

No

Do you?

I know I should

 **Read** 2:23 AM

 

 **Today** 2:29 AM

I'm scared Rhett

You think I'm not?

But it felt right

It felt SO right

I know

But what about them?

The girls?

I don't know

I'm trying to focus on one thing at a time

And right now that's you

Are you sweet talking me, Neal?

Is it working?

Maybe

Then I guess I am

Go to sleep, Romeo

I'll dream of you, Juliet

Goodnight you dork

Gnight :)

 **Read** 2:47 AM

 

 **Today** 3:27 AM

I still can't sleep

Me neither

Because someone I know keeps texting me

I'm sorry

Go to sleep

We can talk in the morning

I'm joking haha

I can't turn off my brain

What you thinking about?

What do you think?

Now who's sweet talking who, McLaughlin?

Well, is it working?

Heck yes

Good :)

So you won't run away from me in the morning?

I don't think so, no

In fact...

In fact what?

Are you free right now?

It's 3:30 in the freaking morning, Link

So? You got anything going on?

Well no

Obviously

Then I'll be there in 20

 **Read** 3:38 AM

 

 **Today** 3:47 AM

You're crazy

You know that, right?

I'd rather say I'm impatient

Do you not want me to come?

I'm not sure it's a good idea

I came up with it, of course it's not

But I'm also afraid that if you don't, you might change your mind in the morning

Me too

So?

Come get me, Romeo

Already on my way

 **Read** 3:56 AM

 

 **Today** 4:13 AM

Where are you man? I'm about to fall asleep on my porch

**[Missed Call from Rhett 4:17 am]**

**[Missed Call from Rhett 4:19 am]**

 

 **Today** 4:21 AM

Link answer your freaking phone!

If you were joking, I swear I'm gonna murder you myself

 

 **Today** 4:26 AM

LINK!

**[Missed Call from Rhett 4:29 am]**

**[Missed Call from Rhett 4:30 am]**

**[Missed Call from Rhett 4:32 am]**

 

 **Today** 4:33 AM

LINK ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE

 

 **Today** 4:36 AM

I’M HEARING SIRENS LINK PLEASE

I SWEAR I’M CALLING CHRISTY

LINK

!!!!!!!!!!

**[Missed Call from Rhett 4:42 am]**

 

 **Today** 4:44 AM

Please be okay

Please

Wait for me, Juliet

**Not Delivered**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
